<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Bed by rinnytin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353106">In My Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin'>rinnytin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, Softcore smut, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who let Villager C and the Neo Gangster act all gross and domestic?</p>
<p>Day 4+5 combined!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lazy morning/Restless night || Domesticity</strong>
  <span>/Goodbyes</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah this is day 4+5 in one kinda because I had a mild medical issue yesterday and wasn't able to finish it up ! </p>
<p>Anyways, CW for some softcore smut (it's just a handjob)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light in the dining room was still one which wasn’t usual - Sakyo was a militant about turning off the lights whenever they left rooms so it was either Sakyo was losing his mind or someone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>up despite it being 3 am. Of course, he was still up and walking laps around the courtyard because he couldn’t sleep so he couldn’t really judge them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, you’re still up?” Banri smiled when he saw Tsuzuru at the table; there was a nearly finished pot of coffee in front of him and Banri could only guess that he was trying to catch up with his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely,” Tsuzuru smiled at him, his eyes were bloodshot and the way he was shaking his legs, Banri could tell he had one - or five - too many coffees, “Why are you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyodo went to bed before me, he’s snoring and I couldn’t fall asleep,” Banri sat down across from him, leaning forward to see what he was doing. It was weird between them - after the whole cafe thing, Tsuzuru got more hours at work and even when he was at the dorms he was either working on his own university work or helping someone out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I know the feeling, Masumi’s music is so loud that I can hear it through his headphones and it was distracting me from my work,” Tsuzuru yawned, smiling and he leaned on his hand, his pen slipping from his hand onto his notebook with a dulled thud. “It’s been a while since we went to that cafe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A while, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Banri nodded, trying to keep himself from looking too much like a kicked puppy. A while, in reality, had been 2 months and Banri was restless; he was always hoping that Tsuzuru would say that he had a free day but his free days were spent trying to catch up with whatever work he pushed aside to work. He wasn’t desperate or selfish enough to ask Tsuzuru to stop what he was doing to spend time with him because after he said he would go back to the cafe with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry that I’ve been so busy,” Tsuzuru mumbled, “I’ve been trying to catch a break so we can go, but it’s hard since it’s almost the holidays are coming up soon and so are exams. I got a promotion so I have been working more hours too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry ‘bout,” Banri hummed - trying to see if he could figure out a way to somehow lessen the load for Tsuzuru. It wasn’t fair that not only was Sakyo barely paying him for scriptwriting materials and he had pay out of pocket if one of the books he wanted to reference was over the lousy budget, but it wasn’t fair that he was just expected to do everything for everyone else. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuzuru can you help with the dishes since you didn’t cook this week</span>
  </em>
  <span> even if he just barely could drag himself through the front door. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuzuru can you overlook the practice today</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he barely had enough time or energy to look after his own health. Banri wouldn’t tell him, but he was worried about Tsuzuru’s body just giving up on him because his diet of coffee and energy shots was most definitely wreaking havoc on his organs - he was on the verge of passing out whenever he sat down and nobody seemed to take notice, or maybe they didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look rough, might just force you to go to sleep even if you get the time off,” Banri tried to make it sound like a joke but he was serious. He knew that a day off would just mean that Tsuzuru was free from his job, but him being in the dorm meant that he was free to be pulled around between tasks just because he wouldn’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha,” Tsuzuru knew that Banri would get upset if he admitted that it was coming up on day 3 of no sleep, so he just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a feeling tonight isn’t you’re first all-nighter this week and it’s only Wednesday,” Banri sighed when Tsuzuru just smiled sheepishly at him, silent confirmation that he hit the nail on the head, “No more of this, c’mon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri closed his books and Tsuzuru couldn’t even bring himself to protest - he had been staring at his half-finished essay for the last 2 hours, flipping between pages pretending that he would be able to make sense of anything if he read and reread the same paragraphs over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When is the last time you really relaxed?” Banri mumbled mostly to himself, knowing full well that it must have been a while since he let himself not work on something. He was only a part-timer, but that on top of that he had university work, work from the troupe, and whatever odd job he could fit into his schedule - he was working himself to death and he was only 20. He had heard about the part-timer boom in the 80s where overworking lead to serious health effects and up until now, he never understood how someone would overwork themself into an early grave but here Tsuzuru was being the proof he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your stuff away and we’ll go to the bath,” It was a demand that Tsuzuru couldn’t ignore, it had been a while since he was able to actually soak in the bath and bathing with Banri sounded nicer than sitting alone with his thoughts. Banri cared about him, that much has been made clear since their little cafe outing; texts reminding him to eat or drink water throughout the day, saving him pastries and snacks that Omi would make on his late nights and the fact that Tsuzuru was pretty sure that Banri wasn’t lying when he said he would force him to sleep on his next day off, “And if you got work tomorrow, call out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just-” The argument died before it could even come out because Tsuzuru didn’t even want to argue to go to work, so he just sighed and shoved his books into his bag before closing his laptop, “I’ll call first thing in the morning when they open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you whatever you’re losing out on if it makes you relax a little more,” Banri could easily pay him his weekly income without batting an eye and Tsuzuru doubted that he would have any objections to doing just that if he knew just how hard he worked for so little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s not a big deal,” Tsuzuru watched as Banri got up, setting the water heater to warm up the bath before he went to turn off the lights - the small night lights that they had to beg Sakyo to let them have, illuminating the path to the door to the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The surface of the bathwater was covered with a layer of steam - the heat of the water enveloping Tsuzuru in what he only could describe as bliss. He only realized how much his muscles ached once the heat began to relax him, he was up to neck in water, slumping on the ledge just to get as much of himself as he could under. Banri was sitting quietly at the opposite edge - his eyes closed as he soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banri,” Tsuzuru finally managed to muster up the courage to speak after the long silence. Banri hummed, his eyes opening and a small blush touching his cheeks as he looked at him, “Thanks for looking out for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, ‘s no problem,” Banri mumbled as he looked away. It wasn’t the first time they had shared the bath together, but it was the first time they shared one </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the awkward confession and failed flirting. He realized now that while it was nothing major to be naked together in a bath, it was a little more intimate than it was the dead of the night and Banri obviously was flustered by it, “Just don’t want to see you work yourself to death, yunno?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t really realize just how much I was overworking myself until you sat down and I got deja vu of when we went out,” Tsuzuru moved so he was sitting on the bench, the air hitting his wet skin and causing him to shiver, “I haven’t been taking care of myself and hell, if it wasn’t for you texting me to eat, I would probably skipping more meals than is healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” Banri sighed and moved over to sit next to him, still looking away but he offered him his hand and Tsuzuru took it, squeezing and suddenly he understood why Banri was so flustered. Even though they weren’t anything official, they both were moving towards that when he said they could redo the cafe thing - if he was being honest, he considered that their first date even if it was a disaster, “I don’t want to think about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri made the first move - he was clumsy and unsure as he moved in for a kiss, his lips landing on the side of his mouth before eventually finding its mark. Tsuzuru was confused - stunned into silence as he tensed, relaxing as he tried to reciprocate the urgency he sensed in Banri’s actions. Maybe it was the heat of the water, but Tsuzuru was dizzy when Banri pulled away and he felt like his body was just going to dissolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsuzuru,” Banri swallowed, his cheeks flushed red and Tsuzuru wasn’t sure it was his own heart beating that loudly or Banri’s but it a quick thumping that seemed to fill the room. His stomach twisted as Banri moved in again, his fingers threading the hair at the nape of his neck, “Sorry, I just… I want to…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri didn’t know exactly what to say - well, he did but he couldn’t trust himself to say the words without dying of embarrassment. Sure, he was reasonably good at speaking and conducting himself in a way that made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he was in control but with Tsuzuru, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Maybe it was because Tsuzuru was a writer and could probably recognize any of the cool oneliners he would try if he wanted to or maybe it was because Banri </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and wanted Tsuzuru to like him for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tsuzuru was blushing as he kissed Banri, this time it was slow and Banri quickly picked up on the cues that Tsuzuru was leading him with - his mouth opened and Tsuzuru’s tongue slipped past his lips, licking at Banri’s teeth with cautious curiosity. Tsuzuru pulled back, smiling as he looked at Banri’s already dazed expression, “Let’s get out of the bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri nodded and got up, helping Tsuzuru up and leading him to the bench. He was slightly embarrassed that he was fully exposed like this, his erection standing proudly against his stomach just from kissing, but it’s not like Tsuzuru wasn’t in the same state as him. Banri sat down, straddling the bench and Tsuzuru followed - blushing as he scooted closer until their knees touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” Tsuzuru asked and had to keep himself from screaming out yes, which was an even greater struggle once he felt the warmth of Tsuzuru’s hand close around his cock. He was pretty sure died and went straight to heaven - Tsuzuru, so pretty and surrounded just a veil of steam from the bath, naked and moving his hand carefully on his length. His fingertips were slightly rougher than the rest of the skin of his hand, probably from typing and writing so much, but Banri wasn’t going to complain when it felt so nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come closer,” Banri mumbled, lifting one of Tsuzuru’s legs and putting it on top of his thigh. Tsuzuru mumbled something but moved so his other leg over Banri’s other thigh, scoot over until he was practically on the younger man’s lap. Banri pressed a kiss to his collarbone as he followed his lead, his hand finding Tsuzuru’s cock with a little hesitation. He didn’t know why he was so nervous when right now there was no sign for him to stop - Tsuzuru’s hips lifted slightly so Banri would move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsuzuru, just let me take care of you,” Banri mumbled, pulling the older man’s wrist away. Banri slid a hand up his chest - thumb circling his nipple, drawing out soft sighs and Tsuzuru arched up into his touch. He moved the hand on his cock slowly, testing strokes to find what could draw out the best reaction from Tsuzuru; the angle was awkward and Banri didn’t think he would be doing with his arm cramping, but he didn’t want to disappoint him, “Tell me if you want me to do anything, ‘kay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru nodded, putting a hand over the one on his chest - Banri could feel his heartbeat against his palm and his skin was warming up, a splotchy red spreading across his chest and creeping up his neck. Banri smiled as he leaned in and started kissing up his neck as he started a slow rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banri let me turn around,” Tsuzuru mumbled and Banri let him go so he could move away, turning on the bench and resting his back against his chest. Banri wrapped his arm around him, fingers dragging down his stomach taking hold of his cock, slowly working Tsuzuru into a frenzy of gasps and rambling pleas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Banri, I’m-” Tsuzuru choked on a gasp, his legs jerking as he came against his stomach and Banri slowed his strokes to work him through it - he whined as Banri’s thumb swiped at the bead of cum at the head, too sensitive that it felt like overstimulation that he couldn’t handle right now. He was boneless - slumping against Banri’s chest as his breathing soon evened out - and Banri realized that he had passed out, the orgasm probably taking more energy out of him than he even had to begin with. Banri smiled, carefully laying Tsuzuru on the bench while he got up, filling a washbasin with water to clean him off. He was still hard and while he wanted to keep going as far as he could with Tsuzuru tonight, he was happy that the older man was asleep and if he had to judge the direction their little relationship would be going - he had time to get to that. Tsuzuru didn’t react when Banri wiped down his stomach, but he smiled when he carefully washed his now softened cock and Tsuzuru whined in, his legs twitching slightly from the simulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got Tsuzuru dressed with some difficulty, the older man only waking up for a few seconds in confusion before Banri just hushed him to go back to sleep, but he was eventually cleaned and dressed - nestled bridal style against Banri’s chest as he carried him back to his room. He debated whether he should drop him off in his room before returning to his own, but he opened the door to his and Juza’s share room and carefully put Tsuzuru down on his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Banri didn’t really care if Juza saw the writer in his bed when he woke up, he could just brush it off and say he found Tsuzuru passed out in the lounge and brought him back to their since he noticed that he hadn’t been sleeping well and he didn’t want to wake Masumi up. Banri slid in next to him, smiling as Tsuzuru snuggled against his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, good morning,” Banri smiled as Tsuzuru stretched out, his eyes slowly opening and Banri could see the confusion that faded to a realization; his cheeks turned pink and he snuggled to hide his embarrassment, “I called your job and said that you come down with something and need to take a few days off, they said it’s fine and they hope you feel better. So, just stay in bed as long as you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should probably get up and see if here’s anything that needs -” Banri hushed him, rolling his eyes as he pressed a kiss against his temple, “Or I can just relax today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a better plan,” Banri ran a hand over Tsuzuru’s arm, smiling as he stretched and pushed the blankets off - moving like waking up next to Banri was the most natural thing in the world for him. Banri wouldn’t mind if this became his new normal, waking up next to Tsuzuru and being sure that he was getting sleep - maybe he could convince Tsuzuru to move into his room and then they could try more things with each other in private, “You hungry? Omi stopped by since we missed breakfast, it’s almost lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We slept that long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did,” Banri smiled and sat up, his arm slipping around Tsuzuru’s waist, “I got up earlier but you were laying on me and I didn’t want to wake you. You were so tired that you passed out after… you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so that was real,” Tsuzuru laughed nervously, turning to press a kiss against Banri’s chin with a smile, “I thought I was just having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Banri hummed and kissed him back, a quick innocent peck on the lips that made him giggle - a sound that Tsuzuru didn’t even know he could make, “So, do I visit your dreams often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you would if I got to sleep more often,” Tsuzuru smiled and wiggled from Banri’s grasp, slipping off the bed before he would get wrapped up in the lazy kisses that he was sure Banri was ready to give him, “But I am hungry so I’m gonna go ready and we can go see if there is food for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Banri got up and pressed a final kiss on the cheek, pushing him towards the door, “Go before I pull you back into bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru nodded and Banri smiled as he watched Tsuzuru leave - he felt like he had just won the lottery waking up next to the writer - seeing him in with the sleep still settled in his features: eyes unfocused, drool crusting the side of his mouth, and his hair poking up in all directions. He got dressed and quickly made his way to the bathroom to wash up, hoping that he could get to the kitchen before Tsuzuru so he could go make him some coffee and maybe fix him up some food if there was still anything left from breakfast. Walking into the lounge, he smiled at Omi as he entered the kitchen and grabbed two mugs, humming happily to himself as he fixed up two coffees and Omi grabbed a plate to get some of the breakfast pastries that were left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juza said Tsuzuru was in your room,” Omi said and Banri froze for a moment, but nodded, “That’s good, Masumi said he hasn’t been sleeping so I’m glad you can get him down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I found him half asleep in here and we went to take a bath and he fell asleep so I just brought him back to my bed since I didn’t want to wake up Masumi,” Banri shrugged as he brought the food to the table, “He’s off for the next few days so I’ll be making sure he rests up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru walked in and smiled as he sat down - across from Banri just like they were used to, each time the butterflies in his stomachs grew and he knew that it would only grow worst if he didn’t just confess to Banri while his wits were intact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you, Tsuzuru,” Banri said, interrupting his train of thoughts and the blush that spread across his cheeks was cute - especially after what they got up to in the baths. Banri took a bite out of the scone before holding out for Tsuzuru who leaned in to take a bite - completely ignoring the fact that it wasn’t just the two of them until he heard a disgusted sigh and retreated back into his seat without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who let Villager C and the Neo Gangster act all gross and domestic,” Yuki’s comment made Banri’s eyes widen and he smiled shyly at Tsuzuru, mouthing an apology to him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend">my twitter</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend/status/1280625734512410624?s=20">info about ~custom fics~</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>